Conventionally, there is known a radio communication system which divides a communication area managed by radio base station equipment into a plurality of sectors and provides radio transmitting/receiving equipment for each sector. In such a radio communication system, for example, the radio base station equipment is connected to the radio transmitting/receiving equipment by an optical fiber and performs radio communication with mobile station equipment located in the respective sectors via the respective radio transmitting/receiving equipment.
The radio base station equipment in such a radio communication system receives signals transmitted from the same mobile station equipment via different radio transmitting/receiving equipment and combines these received signals to improve reception characteristics of the signals and achieve a good softer handover. In this case, in order to receive signals from respective paths formed between different radio transmitting/receiving equipment and mobile station equipment, the radio base station equipment sets a reception window for receiving signals from the mobile station equipment by considering delays in the radio transmitting/receiving equipment, delays in the optical fibers and delays in the radio channels. That is, the reception window is set so as to be able to receive all signals from the mobile station equipment, the signals received with delays via the radio transmitting/receiving equipments provided in the respective sectors.